


Injured on the hunt

by lovingbookssince1234



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Brothers, Cure, Curses, Faint destiel, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, No Wincest, POV Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Season/Series 05, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingbookssince1234/pseuds/lovingbookssince1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean gets cursed by a witch, Sam turns protective brother and he and the others try to find a way to cure him. But when they find a way and the roles get reversed, will Bobby, Ellen, Jo and Cas regret trying to help these hotheaded brothers who get so damn protective of each other. POV Bobby Singer at some point during s5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injured on the hunt

Bobby POV  
I waited for Dean to say something. We were hunting some witch bitch who decided she liked to exact revenge on people by cursing them and we’d followed her to a warehouse on the outskirts of town. Dean finally turns to his brother and after a few hand gestures Sam nods and pulls Jo with him as they head off to clear one side of the building. Then he turns to me and I narrow my eyes slightly. If that boy thinks I even mildly understand him like his brother does then he is gravely mistaken. He pauses for a moment and rolls his eyes. Despite the fact that both Ellen and I are older, or more experienced, however you want to put it, and that Cas is an angel, Dean is in charge. Hell, the kid’s always in change. Doesn’t matter who you are, there is something about him that just commands respect and damn if he isn’t smart. You can bet that Dean will have a plan, well either he or Sam. I snap back to attention as Dean pointedly gestures at me and then Cas before turning and pointing straight down the centre of the warehouse. I nod, showing I understand his gesture before he gently nudges Ellen and they take the opposite side to Sam and Jo. Cas and I are slowly covering ground, checking all the containers and around all the corners when I hear a distinctly familiar voice shout Dean’s name. I turn to Cas who looks at me with something like concern in his eyes. Course you can barely ever tell what the blasted angel is thinking but he obviously has a soft spot for Dean, he did basically rebel for him. As I come running around the corner I see Dean crumpled against the wall, well there’s the reason behind Ellen’s shout. Ellen is a couple of feet away from me and the witch is stood facing us a smirk on her face. I help Ellen up just as Sam and Jo appear. Taking in the scene in front of us.  
‘Well, ain’t this nice, 5 little hunters all crowded in one place. You like to make it easy to curse you.’ I feel my eyes widen as I realise what she means but she is a powerful witch and we are frozen in place.  
‘I’ll enjoy cursing you.’ She lifts up a hand, presumably for dramatic effect and starts to speak under her breath. Just as her hand starts to glow and her words cease, her body jerks and a blade appears from her chest. I belatedly realise that Dean is stood behind her with a blade in his hand. She pulls out of his grasp, the knife still stuck in her chest before she reaches out a hand and aims the light at Dean. It explodes towards him just as she slumps to the floor. When I can finally see again, Dean and the witch are both lying on the floor. The witch twitches once and then doesn’t move. Something seems to release me and I find I can move my hand. I start to move towards Dean but Sam is already dropping to his knees beside his brother.  
‘Dean, hey. Wake up buddy. Dean. Come on, wake up Dean.’ Sam’s hands are on either side of his brother’s face and his voice gets increasingly anxious as Dean doesn’t respond. I take a step forward and Sam snaps his head to me.  
‘Stay away. Cas, help him.’ I hold up my hands but don’t move back.  
‘Sam, I-’ We all look at the angel when he doesn’t finish his sentence.  
‘Spit it out Cas.’  
‘Spit what out Sam?’ The normally endearing innocence, naivety and mild stupidity seems to just aggravate the younger Winchester.  
‘What’s the matter? Why can’t you help him?’  
‘I’m cut off from heaven’s power. I can teleport and maybe heal a broken bone but I have no idea how to help Dean.’ Sam scowls with a ferocity that has even Cas looking slightly taken aback. He turns back around and his voice softens as he talks to his unconscious brother.  
‘Hey, Dean, you’re gonna be okay. Just hang on in there.’ Sam tucks his gun back into the waistband of his pants and as he moves to help Dean up, Ellen steps forward. I hadn’t offered to help because I knew exactly how my offer would be received but Ellen hadn’t known the boys as long as me. Before I could pull her back Sam was already looking up at her and glaring.  
‘I’ve got it. I don’t need your help.’ Ellen narrows her eyes and looks at me but I just shake my head. Sam suddenly stands up and he has Dean in his arms. Well, the kid is strong, I’ll give him that. He strides past us without a second glance. Leaving the rest of us hurrying to keep up with his long stride even though he is carrying a fully grown man. When we get outside Sam stops beside the impala. Realising the predicament that he is in, I step forward and open the door for him. He slides his brother gently into the front passenger seat. Supporting his head and setting him down as if he were a new born baby. He finally turns to me and simply says.  
‘Meet back at yours?’ I nod and that’s all the information he needs. Within seconds, the impala is coming to life and roaring off down the road. I rush over to my car with Castiel sitting in the passenger seat and Ellen and Jo settling into the back. It’s about a 2 hour drive back but at the speed Sam took off at. We should be home in 45 minutes. I can only pray some poor police officer doesn’t try and pull Sam over, that would not be pretty. As I quickly pull onto the road and take after the impala I glance in the rearview to see Jo and Ellen exchanging a look. Ellen looks mildly annoyed and I know she is about to question me on Sam.  
‘Bobby…’ Ellen says, half warningly and half questioningly. Deciding to play innocent even though Ellen won’t fall for it i make eye contact in the rearview mirror and raise an eyebrow.  
‘Yeah?’  
‘Don’t yeah me. Bobby Singer. Why’d you let your boy speak to you, and me like that? And why are you not even trying to interfere.’  
‘Look, he’s not technically my boy.’  
‘He may as well be.’ It makes me happy that other people see me as their father as well but I quickly brush that aside.  
‘No one lets the Winchester’s do anything. Even you must know that.’ I try again but Ellen pins me with a glare.  
‘Fine! Look, I’ve known them since they were young boys. You’ve known them for a few years. No insult intended. I’ve learnt that you never, ever, want to get between a hurt Winchester and his brother. Think of them like wild animals, they would hate me for that comparison, but anyway, when one of them gets hurt, all common sense flies out the window and everything becomes a threat to them. No matter who you are, you could be the doctor trying to help them or John Winchester himself, and you get to close, you receive a death glare that could send Cas over here six feet under.’  
‘I don’t understand, the Winchesters can’t kill you with a look.’ I ignore that comment from the angel.  
‘Look, just be careful around Sam for the next few days. Let him be in charge, let him take care of his brother and don’t offer help. He’ll just get offended.’ Ellen mutters something under her breath but nods before Jo finally speaks up for the first time.  
‘It’s not like we’re going to hurt Dean. We care about him too.’ This time it’s not me that answers but Cas.  
‘Yes you do, but not as much as Sam does, and that’s what matters. Sam believes he is the only one who can help his brother and the same goes for Dean, they have been doing it their whole life. Though I’m still confused as to how Sam is killing me with one glare.’  
‘It’s a figure of speech ya idjit.’ Cas frowns but nods, looking out the window, and the rest of the ride home is silent.

We finally catch up to Sam about 10 minutes away from Sioux Falls, he had stopped for gas and is just pulling out of the station as we approach. I tail him the entire way home, thankful that there were no cops around as the 10 minute drive took less than 5. The impala has barely come to a stop before the front door is being thrown open and Sam is striding over and pulling his brother out. Despite the franticness to his actions, he still makes sure his brother’s head doesn’t bang against the door frame. He slams the door shut with his foot and starts to walk towards my front door. I am already out the car and bounding up the stairs as Sam taps his foot impatiently, waiting to be let in. As soon as I push the door open, Sam crashes through it and heads straight to the couch. He lays his brother down carefully before crouching next to him and running a hand through his hair. I can hear him murmuring but his voice isn’t loud enough for me to make out what he is saying. Jo, Ellen and Cas follow me into the house and Sam goes quiet as we approach.  
‘Sam, we need to talk. Can you leave him for just a minute? Just to talk, he’ll be fine.’ I know that by posing it as a question, Sam is more likely to agree and I am right. He nods, glancing once more at his unconscious brother before following us into the kitchen. Leaning against the counter, he turns to face me, arms crossed over his broad chest.  
‘What is it Bobby?’  
‘Well, first we need to know what’s wrong with him.’  
‘You think I know?’ I sigh at his pissed off tone and shake my head.  
‘No, ya idjit, but did he move or say anything during the ride.  
‘He’s unconscious Bobby.’ Sam says in a condescending tone and I fight the urge to snap back at him.  
‘Alright boy, just asking.’ He says nothing.  
‘What’s our next move?’ Jo asks from her seat at the table. I shrug.  
‘Wait till he wakes up? What else can we do?’  
‘What if he doesn’t wake up?’ Ellen asks from the seat across from her daughter. Sam shoots her a dark look and she holds up her hands.  
‘Sorry Sam.’  
‘If you don’t have anything helpful to say, don’t say anything.’ His voice is low and angry and even I am surprised at the bitterness and hate behind his voice.  
‘Watch your mouth boy.’  
‘Sorry, is it your family lying unconscious after they saved everyone and then had god knows what done to them by some bitch witch.’  
‘He’s right.’ Cas pipes up from the corner and Ellen gives him a withering look which has him shrugging, a distinctly human action. A cough suddenly erupts and it is harsh in the tense silence of the room. I barely have time to react before Sam is brushing past me in the doorway and is crouched next to Dean who is violently coughing now. I hurry in, Ellen, Jo and Cas hot on my heels. Dean suddenly opens his eyes but they are glazed over, as if he isn’t really seeing. He coughs and blood comes out of his mouth, landing on Sam’s shirt but the younger Winchester doesn’t even seem to notice.  
‘Dean, hey buddy. Can you hear me?’ There is no response as Dean goes still against the sofa. His body suddenly twitches and his head thrashes side to side as he begins to pant.  
‘He’s burning up.’ Is all Sam says, his palm laid against his brother’s forehead. He stands up and walks briskly to the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. Dean is thrashing around and … whimpering?…. I approach him and reach out a hand but it is batted away by Dean’s flailing arms. I can barely get close enough to touch him.  
‘Move.’ Sam’s voice comes from beside me and I notice that Dean pauses for the briefest moment before he resumes his thrashing. Everyone is silent as we watch Sam gently grab a hold of Dean’s arms and hold them down with one arm, while pouring a tiny bit of water into Dean’s mouth. Nothing happens, and then finally he swallows. It’s a minuscule action but it is something. Sam sets down the glass and starts to talk softly to his brother.  
‘I’m here Dean, I’m here brother. I’m not going to leave. Just lie still okay, I’m going to take care of you. Guess it’s my turn. Easy brother, it’s going to be okay. We’ll fix you up and then you’ll make fun of me for being a sissy yeah?’ I look away at the desperation in Sam’s voice.  
‘Bobby,’ he finally says and I look at him and then to his brother who is now lying still on the couch.  
‘Yeah?’  
‘Find a way to fix my brother.’

………..

Three days later and we have found nothing. Cas, Ellen, Jo and I have looked through dozens of books and nothing. Sam barely moves from Dean’s side, only for ice to cool down Dean’s ever heating body or a wet cloth to mop away the sweat. I had to basically force feed him and it got to the point where Cas had to put Sam to sleep. Of course we regretted that in the morning when Sam woke up and he punched the angel with enough force to break both his hand and give Cas a dislocated and bruised jaw, which is pretty impressive, all things considered. Jo tried to take care of Dean at one point and Sam gave her such an angry look she quickly excused herself. It’s like an over protective mama bear with an injured cub. I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. They’ve always been like this. The fierce protectiveness towards each other. The kind of love that can’t even begin to be described. It doesn’t matter that we are basically family. That Cas saved Dean from hell. That Ellen and Jo are like a surrogate Mom and sister to them. The only thing that matters to Sam, is curing his brother.  
‘I think I have something.’ Ellen suddenly says, sitting up in her chair. It’s the most hopeful any of us have sounded in days and even Dean stops from his constant thrashing and murmuring as Sam looks up at her.  
‘What is it?’  
‘It says that in their dying breath, a witch can actually be very strong and direct all their magic, everything they have learnt, at the closest thing or person. In this case, it was Dean.’  
‘I asked for a cure Ellen, not a lesson in a dying witches last screw you.’  
‘Patience Sam. Basically, he is trapped in his own head. He is being forced to relive all of his worst memories. Anything that he has buried as his body slowly gives up on him.’ Sam grits his teeth and glances down at his brother who has resumes tossing and muttering things.  
‘How do we fix him?’  
‘It says that blood from the person he loves most in the whole world and in his own life can be combined with a few other things to reverse the curse. But it has to be the person he loves the absolute most, not second, or third, absolute most.’  
‘Well that’s gonna be a problem.’ Sam says and we all look at him.  
‘Why’s that?’  
‘Cos our mum is dead.’ He says with a duh tone while we all look on in slightly confusion.  
‘Why do we need your mom?’ Cas asks, as bewildered as us.  
‘Because Dean loves mom more than anything.’  
‘Not more than anything Sam.’ He looks at me and shakes his head.  
‘I don’t follow.’  
‘Damn you boys, you really don’t get it do you?’  
‘Get what Bobby?’ I sigh, feeling like I am talking to an infant.  
‘You. Sam. Dean loves you the most. You and your brother, that’s something special and there is not a doubt in my mind that the spell calls for your blood. Dean was willing to give up not just his life but an eternity for you. He would kill anything, do anything, for you. Dean loves Mary, but you’ll always come first Sam, I’d have thought you would have learnt that by now at least.’ Silence as everyone takes in what I said and stares at Sam who looks slightly taken aback but he finally nods just as a distinctly unfeminine word comes from Ellen.  
‘What?’ I ask and she winces.  
‘The spell. It calls for three cat skulls, three drops of virgin blood, three drops of opium… and three pints of blood.’  
‘Ah balls.’ 

………  
‘Why is that a problem?’  
‘Sam, giving that much blood in such a short space of time. It could kill you, at least massively weaken you.’  
‘I’ll be fine. Do we have everything else.’ Sam leaves no room for negotiation and I shrug.  
‘Apart from the three cat skulls and virgin blood.’  
‘Virgin blood can be provided.’ Jo’s voice comes from across the room and we all stare at her before Sam suddenly clears his throat.  
‘Right…’ Cas suddenly disappears and reappears a couple of seconds later with a bag.  
‘Here are the three cat skulls.’  
‘Thanks Cas.’ Comes Sam’s tired reply and the angel nods, glancing at the sleeping man. When everything else is in the bowl I turn to Sam.  
‘You ready?’ One nod and then he reaches out and slices a line across his upper arm.

Having to do it the old fashioned way, it takes a fairly long time to get the blood. After one pint, Sam still looks fine. Slightly pale but still standing. As the final drop of the second pint falls he sways slightly and Cas quickly pushes a chair down behind him for him to sit down in. A grateful nod in Cas’ direction is all there is before the third pint begins to fall. Sam is white, breathing hard and swaying when we finally have three pints. Cas can heal the wound but we have no way of returning the blood so I can only pray that he is okay… and that Dean doesn’t kill us for hurting his little brother. Damn, we didn’t think this through. Pushing that thought aside I begin saying the words written in the book and as the last word leaves my mouth Dean’s chest rises off the bed as he gasps. He looks like he is having a fit and we all look at each other, not sure what to do.  
‘Dean.’ Sam’s voice is weak when Dean finally falls still and then black smoke starts to pour out of Dean, it just seeps through his skin and comes to hover in the ball before me. A flash of light has us looking away and when the light fades and I can see again, all I see are two passed out Winchester. Balls

……….

‘It worked?’ Jo asks and Ellen shrugs.  
‘Dunno honey.’ We get our answer when Dean suddenly sits upright, gasping as if he is short of breath. His face is pale and there is something in his eyes that wasn’t there when he went to sleep and I wonder what the curse made him think of.  
‘What the hell happened?’ He asks looking at me.  
‘You were cursed by a witch. You’ve been out for a couple of days.  
‘How am I okay?’ No one speaks, even Cas stays silent, his body in front of the younger Winchester.  
‘Okay Dean. He is fine and he insisted. He’s just exhausted.’ The exhaustion and pain vanishes from Dean’s face as a calm but lethal anger takes over.  
‘Bobby,’ His voice is warning me to stop being secretive and I look at Cas who moves out the way, revealing Sam slumped in his chair. Dean springs up faster than I can blink and crouches beside Sam.  
‘Sammy, you okay little brother. Hey, Sammy, can you hear me?’ The younger man doesn’t reply and Dean looks at me.  
‘You have three seconds to explain or father or not, I will beat it out of you.’ I have never truly been on the receiving end of the famous Winchester anger and rather than the annoyance I normally feel at being threatened, I actually feel something like fear and guilt unfurl in my gut. Dean looks truly terrifying when he is angry and nothing gets him angry quite like nearly completely draining his brother.  
‘The spell called for the blood of the person you love most.’ Something flickers in his angry green eyes at that but he gestures for me to continue when I pause.  
‘The spell demands three pints of the blood.’ Dean is silent, staring at me for a second before he explodes.  
‘Three pints! You let him give three pints in one bloody sitting. Are you crazy. That could have killed him.’   
‘Dean, it could have done, but it didn’t. Your brother is fine. He just needs time, and you getting angry won’t help.’ Cas’ voice rings out in the room, his tone is soft but firm. I’m waiting for Dean to turn and direct all his anger at the angel but to my surprise he takes a deep breath and nods once.  
‘You’re right.’ I can’t help but stare at the angel who just shrugs at me, again. Suddenly Sam groans and Dean forgets about the rest of us.  
‘Hey Sammy, hey, Stay awake for a minute okay. I need to get your overgrown ass onto the bed. Come on little brother, stay with me.’ Sam doesn’t reply but leans further into Dean.  
‘Okay, on 3 okay?’ Sam’s head nods slightly.  
‘Okay, 1 2 3 and up.’ When he says up, Dean stands and brings Sam up with him. The taller man is barely able to stand up and is putting most of his body against Dean’s but he doesn’t even seem to notice as he helps Sam slowly over to the sofa before lowering him.  
‘Okay Sammy. I’m here, you can go back to sleep now.’  
‘Dean, okay?’ The words are slurred and I can see the effort it takes Sam to say them but he still needs to check his brother is okay, even in his state.  
‘Yeah Sammy, I’m okay. And when you wake up, I’m gonna kick your ass for giving that much blood.  
‘You’d done same.’ Dean’s face softens.  
‘Yeah Sammy, I would’ve. Now sleep.’ He runs a hand through his brother’s overly long hair and Sam shudders once before closing his eyes. Almost immediately his breathing evens out and he is asleep.  
‘Dean.’ I say and he looks up at me.  
‘I get it, I’m pissed but whatever, I get why you did it. Now we need to get my brother better.’ I nod and head to get some water and food when Dean calls after me.  
‘Bobby, please don’t ever drain my brother of his blood again.’ He isn’t looking at me, his attention solely focused on Sam but the sincerity in his tone has me nodding.  
‘Yeah boy, I’m sorry.’ I glance at Ellen and Jo who shoot me sympathetic looks, neither of them having to be on the receiving end of Dean’s anger. 

So for the next few days we tiptoe around Dean, bringing him food and water when he asks for it and for Sam when he wakes up. Dean went to sleep once but awoke a few hours later, tense and in a piss poor mood so we haven’t forced him to sleep but he is looking exhausted and Sam is nearly better so I shoot him a stern look and finally he nods, sitting on the floor he leans back against the sofa Sam is on, his body still protectively and possessively near Sam’s and falls asleep almost instantly. We are all seated in various chairs around the room when I hear muttering and groans, Ellen and Jo are both also looking confused while Cas just stares at Dean and Sam. I look over and that’s when I realise it is Dean making the noises. His head is moving around and I think I hear him say ‘no!’ and ‘Sammy.’  
‘I thought we cured him.’ Jo asks and I nod,  
‘We did. He doesn’t normally have nightmares like this anyway, I don’t think.’ Cas slowly approaches the sleeping men and lays two fingers against Dean’s head. There is silence before Cas speaks.  
‘Because he was reminded of things he wanted to forget he is now having nightmares about them.’  
‘Like what?’ Ellen asks and Cas studies her for a second.  
‘How do you think Dean would react if I told you?’ I nearly laugh at that. Cas hasn’t known Dean for long, just over a year, but he already understands Dean’s incessant need to hide his pain and guilt from everyone around him. Dean suddenly jerks up and slaps Cas’ hand away. He looks at all of us, presumably we all have pitying looks because he stands up and storms out the front door with only one backwards glance at Sam. Silence falls as the door slams and then Jo speaks.  
‘How come you get to see what is in Dean’s head? We’ve known him longer than you.’ It’s a fair question I suppose and we all look expectantly at the angel.  
‘I’m an angel, I know most of Dean’s life. From his earliest memories of his mum and brother, to the heat of the fire that night, to memories of his Dad, Sam leaving for Stanford, hunts, kills, hell. Apart from his deepest, darkest memories that Dean has built a wall around, I know everything. Remember I pulled him out of hell, I was there, I saw what it had done to him. There is not much of Dean that I haven’t seen and he knows that, so he doesn’t bother hiding it from me, not really. He knows I have seen him at his worst.’  
‘How bad was it in hell?’ I doubt Cas will answer my question but I ask anyway. No one speaks and Cas stares down at the floor for a moment before he glances at me.  
‘In the thousands of years i have been alive, I have never seen something so heartbreakingly bad.’ He turns away, clearly indicating that the conversation is over and i let it slide. Sam suddenly grunts and opens his eyes. He blinks a few times and we all approach him.  
‘Hey Sam.’   
‘Hey.’ His voice is slightly hoarse and he clears his throat before speaking again.  
‘Where’s Dean.’ I’m about to tell him that he went for a walk when a voice comes from behind.  
‘I’m here Sammy.’ I hurriedly move out of the way as Dean approaches.  
‘You okay little brother?’ His voice is calm but the concern is obvious.  
‘Yeah Dean, I’m feeling a lot better.’ Dean leans forward and Sam grabs onto his outstretched arms as Dean helps him sit up before sitting next to him. Grabbing a bottle of water and an energy bar he extends it to Sam who smiles before beginning to eat. When the food and water is gone Sam looks at all of us.  
‘How long was I out?’  
‘A couple of days.’ Dean supplies and Sam looks at him before frowning.  
‘You look like crap Dean, have you slept?’  
‘Course I have.’ Ellen smothers a snort but Dean and Sam both look at her irregardless. Dean with a glare and Sam with a questioning look. She shrugs and Sam looks at Dean.  
‘Don’t lie Dean.’  
‘I have slept Sam, a bit, besides did you sleep when I was out?’ Sam doesn’t reply for a moment because Dean is making a valid point.  
‘Yeah, but you were cursed, I was just slightly drained.’ Dean looks at him incredulously while the rest of us stand there awkwardly.  
‘Slightly drained? Sam, you gave three pints of your blood, in one sitting.’  
‘You sound worried Dean.’ Sam says with a smirk and Dean shoots him a withering look.  
‘Don’t flatter yourself, I just think you’re stupid, bitch.’ A beaming smile comes onto Sam’s face.  
‘Jerk.’ They smile at each other, a smile so full of love and relief that I can’t help the small smile that crosses my face. Damn these boys.  
‘Well, that was adorable, how about we have some food.’ Dean nods and looks up at me.  
‘Yeah, thanks Bobby, and everyone. Sorry about, ya know, being kinda rude, I was just worried and… anyway, yeah.’ Dean’s apologies have always kinda sucked and this is no different.  
‘Yeah me too.’ Sam joins in and I shake my head.  
‘It’s okay boys. I understand. ‘ Ellen and Jo murmur, whether in agreement or something else I don’t know.  
‘Hey, guys, can you give us a moment.’ Sam asks, his gaze glued to Dean who sighs and shoots me a pleading look.  
‘Yeah sure.’ I tell Sam while Dean’s face changes to one of betrayal and mild annoyance as he mouths ‘thanks’ sarcastically at me. We head into the kitchen as murmuring breaks out behind us. I set to cooking with Ellen beside me.   
‘I’m fine Sam, damn it! We had this discussion the first time.’  
‘No Dean, we didn’t. Because you shut me out remember?’ The shouting echoes loudly and I glance at Ellen who returns my gaze. None of us say anything, trying to act like we hadn’t heard there arguing.  
‘For god’s sake Sam, I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?’  
‘You know why Dean, you don’t have to pretend not with me, please, I’m not asking you to open up damn it, I’m just asking you to be honest.’ The voices go quiet then and 5 minutes later, the boys come in. I turn around, worried they are in an argument but they are smiling, Sam mutters something to which Dean laughs and nods. I notice he looks the happiest he has in a few days, the circles under his eyes that were owed ti the nightmares and the haunted look in his eyes have faded. It still lingers but now the happiness and love shining from them as he glances at his brother and mutters something, outweigh the pain and i’m thankful Sam is fine and awake. Dealing with one injured Winchester is bad enough, but dealing with two consecutively is enough to make you want to sleep for days. However, all joking aside, I wouldn’t change those boys for the world, and their relationship awes me, it always has, and it probably always will.


End file.
